There are many occasions when an individual may need to transport items, such as wood, from an outdoor location at a higher elevation to an indoor location at a lower elevation, such as a basement. It is not always convenient to store wood exclusively outdoors when the wood is to be used indoors. In the past, it has been necessary for individuals to transport such items by hand down flight(s) of stairs. Often times, multiple trips are required to complete the task. In addition to being tiresome, this situation can also pose safety issues through the repetitious trips up and down the flight(s) of stairs. Further, storing wood outdoors does not appropriately prepare the wood for use in an indoor fireplace or wood-fired stove. For these reasons, a safer, easier device to transport these materials is needed.